The instant invention concerns a shoe for use as a walking shoe and/or roller skates comprising a sole and a roller mechanism with rollers which selectively are recessed into a cavity in the shoe sole or are downwardly extending from said sole.
Such a shoe will enable its alternate utilization as roller-skates and as a walking shoe. It is known in prior art to attach onto a walking shoe a roller mechanism having roller axles, which are in stationary position, either by means of a binder or by means of screws, whereby the sole of the shoe may be as thin as in a normal walking shoe. The binding or screwing of skates to the shoe is inefficient and impractical when a constant change from walking to rolling or rolling to walking is desired. The instant invention provides a roller and walking shoe of the above-described type which enables a fast switching from rolling to walking, and vice-versa, by means of a suitably constructed and attached roller mechanism. It also combines a special roller-frame with the shoe.